


Famous For You (Klaine Sequel)

by journeytoglee



Series: Famous For Fashion [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeytoglee/pseuds/journeytoglee
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have just moved into their new apartment, when excitement and tradgety starts erupting in their lives, can a bunch of mistakes only make them strong? Or will it weaken them and tear them down to pieces?Sequel to Famous For Fashion





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please give your opinion on this chapter, as I like to know what people think of them for every chapter. Enjoy your day!!

That night Kurt and Blaine made love with each other. They hadn't been more in love with each other since that day, it just made them fall even harder in love with each other. Blaine was still famous to all the fangirls and fanboys, but he hadn't confirmed his dating status to the world, with him dating Kurt and all. And Blaine knew he wouldn't be for a while.

 

They moved in with each other, into Blaine's beach house over the course of six months, ever since Blaine asked him to move in. Kurt had been hesitant considering he didn't want to give observant fans more of a reason to speculate about them dating, even if they actually were.

 

Blaine had practically begged and pleaded for Kurt to move in agreeing that Kurt could get rid of some apparently 'ugly' paintings in his house, just to get his own boyfriend to move in with him. So with six months passing by in a flash, it was now almost summer time and Blaine was back to his busy life of being a celebrity, and Kurt went back to getting ready for his first day at the new magazine company, called, Whistlers Galore.

 

Believe Kurt, when he actually laughed at the desk person on the phone when she had said that was the name. Kurt looked at himself in the mirror rubbing his face slightly as he reapplied his moisterizer for the fifth time again since Blaine kept on kissing his neck, not that he was complaining at all. He grinned at his boyfriend through the mirror, rolling his eyes at the adorable way Blaine scrunched up his nose in confusion, his lips turning into a small pout.

 

"Blaine!! Blaine!!" Tina shouted into the house, walking in for herself, and then closed the door behind her, she arrived into the bedroom searching around any form of movement. "Kurt? Where the hell are you guys?"

 

"In the bathroom." Kurt answered giggling quietly, when he heard his boyfriend's manager make a grossed out noise.

 

"Eww!!" Tina huffed, mumbling under breath something that sounded 'fucking gross' to them both, causing Kurt and Blaine to look at each other with smirks. "You have to be at Ellen's in twenty minutes Blaine, and you Kurt have a job to get to within fifteen." She gave them both a stern look when they walked out of the bathroom. Kurt gave a small wave to Tina, and kissed Blaine's cheek shouting a 'goodbye' as he walked out the door headed for his job.

 

Tina crossed her arms turning to look at Blaine. "Alright, let's go Blaine." Tina said, grabbing onto Blaine's arm and practically dragging him towards the front door. "We cannot be late for Ellen. Plus you have make up and hair styling to be done." Blaine followed her willingly, as he was ecorted by Santana Lopez, his bodyguard to his car, waving and smiling at the fans before he went inside and Santana closed the taxi door.

 

Blaine arrived at the Ellen studio parking lot in a record time of six minutes. His glamour team was standing their waiting outside of his dressing room when he finally arrived to it after having a small conversation with Ellen, he greeted them with a grin as he walked inside sitting at his usual tall seat, that looked more like a bar stool, turning to look into the mirror back at himself.

 

Unique hummed. "You are one piece of work, Anderson." Unqiue rolled her eyes. "You are such an idiot, with being late and all." She raised an eyebrow at the sheepish look on Blaine's face. "Do you have a good explanation?"

 

"No, except that I was teasing Kurt when I should have been actually getting ready?" Blaine answered as innocently as he could. Unique rolled her eyes. Such a typical Blaine thing to say.

 

"I don't know how Tina can handle you at all." Unique shook her head, beginning to style his hair how it usually was. Blaine shrugged.

 

"She must think i'm a sweetheart." Blaine grinned cockily. Unique rolled her eyes.

 

"Your ready, Anderson. Don't say anything I wouldn't say on live television." Unqiue shouted after him, Blaine rolled his eyes heading out to entrance to wait for his cue.

 

He knew the gist of everything. Ellen would introduce him, he'd walk out, get asked a few questions, and then sing his hit single. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome singer Blaine Anderson!!" Ellen announced, Blaine smiled his charming tv smile and walked down the entry way waving at the audience, who half of them probably had never heard of me until he approached Ellen.

 

They hugged before they both sat down. Blaine took a sip of his coffee, breathing silently of how it tastes just right. "Thank you so much for having me Ellen." Blaine said, smiling.

 

"Of course Blaine, i'm glad to have you back." Ellen nodded. "Let's start off with some easy questions: you finished your tour last year, what are your next steps?"

 

"Umm- well, I'm hoping to release some more music, and possibly a music video to one of my more popular songs." Blaine answered. "I really want to meet with as many fans as possible and reach out to everyone."

 

The audience awed, making Blaine blush. Ellen chuckled, continuing on her questions. "There have been lots of rumors going on about you possibly dating someone? Are any of them true?"

 

Blaine's eyebrows raised in surprise. He was not expecting this question, he chuckled nervously. "No comment." He answered, making the audience awe, hoping for a better answer.

 

Ellen turned to the camera. "We'll be back right after this break, but don't go anywhere, next up Blaine Anderson will be singing his hit single, so stay tuned."

 

_ _

 

Kurt was a wreck. He was so nervous to go to his first day at the magazine company, that he was literally sweating on his hands. And Kurt doesn't sweat at all. He sighed, taking a deep breath and heading into the main entrance. He knew they had hired two more people so he was glad that he at least wasn't alone at all in being a 'new kid.' The first thing he saw was a shit ton of posters hanging on the walls, next when he looked to his left their was a group of photography students getting taught a lesson or something or other.

 

When he looked to his right, he was happy to find that it was an information counter. The exact place he needed to go too. He approached it taking in the objects placed strategically around the desk. "Good morning, how may I help you?" The desk lady asked, her nametag reading Laurie.

 

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. This is my first day here, I was wondering where i'm supposed to go to?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

 

"Oh yes of course." Laurie smiled. "Just down that hall and the first door to your left."

 

"Okay, thank you." Kurt hurried towards the direction she pointed too, turning left and entering a classroom, he looked around before he sat down in an empty seat between two energetic men.

 

The one on the right turned to him. "Cody, it's so nice to meet you Kurt." Cody grinned, holding a hand out for him.

 

Kurt's eyebrows went up. How the hell did he know my name? "Umm, hi." Kurt responded nervously.

 

The boy on the left grinned. "Chandler." He replied. "I'm so happy your here. We hear that you were a fashion designer for Blaine Anderson!!"

 

Kurt opened his mouth but then closed it. "I'd rather not talk about it, honestly." Kurt bit his lip.

 

Cody smirked. "But I want to know all about Mr Anderson." Cody smirked. "He looks like sex on a stick that sings like a dream." Cody basically purred. Kurt scrunched his nose, that was gross and weird. Kurt was jealous. But at least Kurt got to go home to that sex on a stick that sings like a dream.

 

Kurt definitely had a bad feeling about Cody. And he wasn't going to like it.


	2. Chapter Two

Kurt loved coming home to a boyfriend everyday, either lounging on the bed or making supper in the kitchen. He stepped into the apartment, it was a friday and Blaine and him were going to Ohio to see Kurt's family, and watch Rachel graduate. Kurt was excited. He hadn't seen his sister, and dad in a long time. He walked into the shared bedroom raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

 

"What are you doing?" Kurt questioned walking more into the bedroom.

 

Blaine turned around grinning at Kurt. "Hey baby...." Blaine said. "I packed our bags, our flight leaves in two hours. And I know you hate being late."

 

Kurt rolled his eyes chuckling. "Duh. Everyone hates being late except you." Kurt responded. "Did you double check that we have everything?"

 

Blaine nodded. "Yes. Twice actually." He chuckled at his worresome boyfriend and practically dragged him into his arms. He leaned into him, kissing his lips gently, pulling away when Kurt tried to deepen it. "Okay, let's go." He grabbed both suitcases and walked to the front door. They made it to the airport with an hour to spare, with the drive and all taking up much time. They boarded on the plane, sitting in first class.

 

"Tell me all about your first day at work."

 

Kurt smiled, giving him a lovingly look. "Oh alright, well I met these to guys, Cody and Chandler. And there quite intense."

 

"Oh really?" Blaine asked.

 

Kurt nodded. "Yes. It's kind of freaking me out." He shrugged. "Cody, is quite obsessed with you."

 

Blaine groaned. He hated when guys were creepy. "What makes you think that?"

 

"He told me that you were sex on a stick and sing like a dream."

 

"Ugh." Blaine sighed. "If he gets creepier tell me, okay babe?"

 

Kurt nodded. "Of course." He cuddled into Blaine's side, smiling when he felt his strong arm around his waist. They fell asleep like that, only waking up when Blaine heard the announcer pilot over the speaker, announcing their arrival.

 

When they both got off the plane, they headed straight for luggage, getting their bags and heading out to the main gates where Kurt's dad would be waiting. Kurt grinned happily when he spotted his dad, running into his arms. "Dad!!" Kurt gasped clutching onto him. "I missed you so much."

 

Blaine approached them more slowly, letting them have there father, son moment. Burt smiled pulling away as he replied. "I missed you too, son. Rachel is so excited."

 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "That's only because I brought Blaine with me." This caused Blaine to laugh, giving Burt a grin.

 

"Blaine! Good to see you." Burt nodded, shaking his hand.

 

Blaine grinned. "Good to see you too, Mr Hummel."

 

Burt stopped turning to look at him. "Just Burt." He huffed, before steering them towards his pick up truck. Blaine blushed furiously, embarassed. "I have someone at the house so don't freak out Kurt."

 

He rolled his eyes climbing into the middle seat, while Burt got behind the wheel. Blaine took over the passenger seat when he finished loading their suitcases into the box of the truck and then they were off. Burt and Kurt chatted while Blaine continuously texted Tina who was freaking out over the pictures being leaked of them embracing in the airport.

 

"Incoming call from Tina." Blaine replied to Kurt when his phone started ringing. He answered it. "Hello?- Yes Tina- I know I saw them- I don't know what to do about them- well just call it a friendly hug, or something- oh alright, bye Tina." He hung up sighing. "Photos were leaked of us hugging in a not friendly platonic way."

 

Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling when he saw his chidlhood home coming into his view. "Okay, everyone out and into the house." Burt said, they followed Burt into the house, Blaine pulling two suitcases behind him.

 

"Do know what seems strange? The fact that the magazine company is the one you work for?" Blaine frowned, closing the house door behind him.

 

"Probably Cody." Kurt shrugged, heading into the kitchen, Rachel and a women in her mid fifty's were sitting drinking coffee. "Rachel!!" He shrieked hugging her tightly. Rachel giggled hugging him back, she pulled away and then pulled Blaine into a hug, who lightly hugged her back. When they pulled away, Rachel turned towards the women.

 

"Kurt, meet Carole." Rachel introduced. "Carole meet Kurt."

 

Carole smiled standing up, and pulling her into his arms, Kurt gasped blushing, hugging her back then pulling away. "Carole please meet my boyfriend, Blaine."

 

"Pleased to meet you." Blaine smiled, his usual charming self. Carole blushed, all flustered. Blaind chuckled, while Kurt looked towards Burt.

 

"Is she your friend?"

 

"She's my girlfriend." Burt replied.

 

"What!!" Kurt raised his eyebrows surprised and shocked. His dad had a girlfriend. "I'm proud of you dad."

 

Burt grinned. "Alright, let's get ready for the graduation tomorrow. Kurt, Blaine go get organized in the bedroom. Your here for the weekend, might as well get some stuff organized and ready for the morning too."

 

_ _

 

Rachel was ready by 2 o clock that afternoon. Only an hour before the ceremony. Rachel was nervous. She was going to reveal something big to her father and brother. Kurt and Blaine walked upstairs in their clothes. They were wearing jeans and nice shirts to the graduation.

 

Principal Figgans grinned calling the names in alphabetical order. Finally when Rachel's last name came, they all cheered. Blaine. Kurt and Burt all jumped up clapping.

 

"I now present you the class of 2012, of McKinley High School." Figgans called.

 

Rachel breathed out walking up to her family. "I need to tell you guys something." She said.

 

"Alright. What's up Rachel?" Kurt said, frowning. He was starting to get worried about her.

 

"I'm gay." Rachel blushed, biting her lip.

 

Burt grinned. "I'm so proud of you Rachel." Burt tugged her into a hug.

 


	3. Chapter Three

Reports say singer, Blaine Anderson was spotted in Ohio, with fashion designer, and up and coming journalist, Kurt Hummel. Hugging and holding hands as they embraced Burt Hummel. Kurt's father. Although it is unknown on why they were in Ohio, sources say it had something to do with Rachel Berry's graduation.

 

People say that the pair is possibly dating? But the man himself hasn't confirmed or denied being gay and in a relationship. But which ever he chooses, just know we support him fully.

 

_ _

 

Blaine shook his head. He could not believe the things people published in public, and the amount of people that believed it. Except half of it was truth- okay well maybe almost all of it was true. He sighed, they arrived back in Los Angeles on monday, and it was Wednesday already. Kurt hadn't had to work today so he was busy baking cookies and cakes all day.

 

Blaine walked out from his bedroom into the kitchen, grinning when he saw his boyfriend in his kitchen, with his favorite pair of jeans on, he wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. "Hey baby.. how's the baking going?"

 

"Oh just great." Kurt giggled, feeding Blaine little pieces of cookie dough, rolling his eyes when he licks them clean. "Pervert." 

 

"Ha, you love me." Blaine teased, resting his chin on his shoulder. "Your gorgeous. Have you seen the new article yet?"

 

Kurt rolled his eyes laughing. "Your seriously reading those again, Blaine!! You need to stop reading those." He huffed.

 

"But- I can't help it!!" Blaine whined, pouting his usual pouty adorable face. Kurt groaned.

 

"Your mean. Stop pouting." Kurt replied, turning back mixing up his ingredients before rolling them into little balls and setting them on the pan. "When are you announcing it?"

 

"Soon." Blaine sighed rubbing a hand over his face. "I'm announcing in a few minutes. I hope none of my fans go into shock." He chuckled. Kurt shook his head placing the first batch of cookies in the oven, and setting the timer for 20 minutes.

 

The singer headed to the living room, typing out his tweet for twitter, and pressed send grinning.

 

Twitter: BlaineDAnderson

 

I'm so excited to announce that I'll be going on a mini American tour, stopping in five places total. The link of tour stops will be posted in my bio. And I hope to see most of you on tour.

 

 

Blaine grinned, logging off of his account. He really hoped a lot of people bought tickets. He was not excited for doing promotion pictures. He knew who they had hired and was not impressed when Tina had told him. His crazy ex girlfriend, he rubbed his neck, Tina was coming over to go over what his outfit was going to be for tomorrow's photoshoot.

 

Tina knocked on the door half an hour later, grinning. "Twitter fandom is going nuts over your abrut announcement." Tina squealed closing the door. She sniffed, "It smells so good in here. Kurt baking?"

 

Blaine nodded. Tina laughed. "Figures. Alright photoshoot." His manager steered the conversation clapping her hands together as she sat on the couch, Blaine taking a seat next to her. "I was thinking maybe we should give you the bad ass kind of look? Like skinny black jeans, leather jacket, guy-liner?"

 

"Guy liner?" Blaine questioned raising an eyebrow. "What the fuck is guy liner?"

 

"Eyeliner for men." Tina said, her 'duh' like voice. Blaine gasped.

 

"No fucking way am I wearing that!!"

 

Kurt giggled walking into the living room carrying a plate of fresh cookies. "Oh come on babe, I think you would look hot with it on."

 

Blaine hummed, before nodding with a sigh. "Fine. Only for you."

 

"And half of American, with all these girls dropping their undies for you." Kurt answered innocently.

 

"Eww!!" Blaine groaned, rubbing his eyes furiously. "Oh my god! Kurt, your such an ass."

 

"Hey! You love my ass."

 

"Oh my god, I think i'm going to throw up from the cuteness."

 

"Shut up!" The couple replied in sync. But Tina only raised her eyebrows at them both.

 

 

__

 

The next morning Blaine was dressed in some black skinny jeans, converse shoes, with a white t shirt and a leather jacket thrown over it. Unique was expertly putting eyeliner on his eyes, and making his hair look like a 'I just had sex' look. Blaine honestly felt like he was oozing sex out of his pours. He entered into the room where the photoshoot was being held, and groaned internally at the sight of Gracie Grey. His ex- crazy girlfriend, he smiled when he caught his boyfriend's eye, and winked at him.

 

Chuckling when he noticed him blush furiously. He was too adorable. Tina clapped her hands together. "Alright let's get this show on the road. The quicker it's done the faster we can leave." Tina scolded, Blaine felt like he was being violated with the way Gracie was touching his chest and arm trying to perfect his 'position.' He could feel Kurt's glares staring into the back of his head.

 

He was not feeling very comfortable. And he knew Kurt was going to snap soon. "Perfect." Gracie grinned, strutting back to her camera, it made Blaine scrunch his nose in distaste. "Now pose, and give us a sexy smile, Blainey."

 

Blaine did his best to not laugh or smirk, avoiding his boyfriend's eyes, he flinched when he felt her hand on his chest. Girls made him uncomfortable. As he moved back to sit on the white couch and leaned back. He spread his legs out wider, giving off the effect of men showing their dick in the open. He closed his eyes willing himself not to think of what was actually happening.

 

Kurt growled. "Okay, what the fuck is your problem, Gracie Grey?" Kurt snarled, crossing his arms once he was inches away from her. "Because I personally don't think Blaine's cock needs to be visably bulging out of his jeans? Do you?"

 

Gracie flustered, glared back at him. "I think he can speak for himself, Hummel."

 

"Oh really? Because I don't think he can, he is literally scared of you. So back off." Kurt huffed. "He has children who he is an idol too, he needs to stay away from sex symbolism. Come on Blaine, I think they have enough picks of you." Kurt grabbed his wrist dragging him away. "I'm definitely going to ravish your body tonight, you asshole." He pulled him into the dressing room, and pressed him against the wall, connecting their lips together.


	4. Chapter Four

                           July

 

Kurt was ecastic. His boss had finally agreed to let him write his own article, he had already decided what he wanted to write about, he had decided he would write about the two topics he new most about. Famous people, and styles. Since Blaine was his most favorite person, especially since he was his boyfriend. He loved him though, although they hadn't admitted it to each other, Kurt knew they would be the forever kind of thing.

 

He loved his boss. She was the nicest and sweetest person he had ever met so far, beside's Blaine. He sat down in his own office, he shared with Chandler and Cody much to his delight. Cody turned to look at Kurt. "What are you going to write about?" Cody questioned, curiously.

 

Kurt narrowed his eyes at him. "Famous people and styles of clothing:" He responded. "What about you?" Cody shrugged.

 

"Not sure." Cody pursed his lips together as if he was in thought. "What famous people are you doing a story about?"

 

"Umm, Justin Bieber, and Blaine Anderson." Kurt answered, avoiding both Chandler and Cody's eyes. Cody smirked.

 

"Oh really? Blaine? When do we get to meet him by the way?"

 

"Why do you want to meet him?" Kurt scrunched his nose up adorably.

 

"I want to reveal the truth about his career and what is false." Cody answered.

 

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. He knew he was bad news. "Well, whatever." Kurt huffed and walked off towards his own desk.

 

                                     _       _

 

Blaine knew he had to get a new one, and that it couldn't be Kurt forever his stylist, but he really had wished that he was not as good looking, so people wouldn't speculate anything but luck was definitely not on Blaine's side. Blaine stared at Tina. "He's my stylist? Does he even know anything about clothes?" Blaine asked.

 

"Yes. Quit being rude just because he isn't Kurt." Tina growled shoving his shoulder in a more threatening way. She hoped to scare him. Blaine just rolled his eyes and glared back at her, before he turned to his so called new 'stylist.'

 

"What's your name?"

 

"Carson." Carson answered, nervously. He dare let his eyes look him up and down with a grin and smirk. "You look cute."

 

Blaine huffed. "Yeah whatever." He said. "Well? What are you doing just sittin' their?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Oh my fucking god." Blaine growled. He mumbled 'idiot' under his breath. "Okay, you need to go organize outfits for my tour, it will take about two hours."

 

Carson furrowed his eyebrows looking from Blaine to Tina then back to Blaine. "Did you make Mr Hummel do this?"

 

"No."

 

"Well why not?" He questioned.

 

"Because your not him." Blaine walked out of the room heading into the studio, he had to practice he set list for some of the tours, because he couldn't not practice. Tina quickly hurried behind him.

 

"Blaine Devon Anderson." Tina hissed. "You need to be nicer. Otherwise fans won't want to meet you." Blaine shrugged, sighing. "We need to meet someone at the coffee tree, in a hour. Be ready." She turned on her heel and left the room.

 

"Alright start from the top." The sound check guy in the studio booth, said, Blaine nodded putting his headphones on and leaning towards the microphone he began to sing some of his newer songs.

 

When he finished the guy announced again. "From the top again Blaine."

 

An hour came, and Tina was ushering Blaine, Carson, and Unique out of the studio and down the hallway. Soon they were out into the streets. Blaine guarded his eyes from the paparazzi taking pictures from across the street. Their was going to be something in an article that his boyfriend was not going to like. He just had to get to him before Kurt saw it. He rubbed a hand over his face as he walked into his and Kurt's house, he smiled seeing his boyfriend in their shared kitchen.

 

"What you making, love?" Blaine questioned hovering behind him while Kurt was standing in front of the stove.

 

"Did you see the article your in?" Kurt snarled turning to face him, pointing an accusingly finger at him. "Who the fuck is that guy anyways?"

 

Shit. He had seen the article already. Blaine sighed placing both hands on either side of his waist resting them on the counter, trapping him between his body and the counter. "He's my new tour stylist." He rolled his eyes. "And I don't like him one bit." Blaine responded. Kurt turned to look at him frowning.

 

"What makes you not like him?" Kurt tilted his head in curiosity.

 

"He's an asshole, and he's not you." Blaine said, the last part told brokenly too him. The singer sighed running a hand through his hair, groaning only slightly.

 

Blaine picked up the article, and sat himself down on the kitchen table, ignoring the scolding Kurt sent his way. He would have read this.

 

PopSugar Celebrity

 

Who is Popstar, singer Blaine Anderson dating now?

 

Now rumors windle around the 23 year old singer, is getting talkative with Carson Fern while walking through Los Angeles with manager Tina Cohen Chang, and Make up artist Unique Adams. They were spotted together walking side by side out of the studio, Anderson records his hit singles. Amid these rumors, Blaine was also rumored with his previous clothing stylist Kurt Hummel, now a journalist.

 

Although it is unknown if these two are dating as neither himself or his team have responded to any comments, we still have hope for our favorite boy. Only time will tell if these rumors or true, Is Blaine Anderson turning gay?

 

 

Blaine growled, throwing the magazine in the trash. "That's all fucking lies." He grabbed onto Kurt's waist. "I am going to ravish you, until your begging for more, Hummel."

 

Kurt moaned, throwing his head against Blaine's shoulder. "Please...." He pleaded.

 

Blaine smirked, running a hand over his boyfriend's ass and giving it a tight squeeze. "Get naked and ready on the bed, I'll be their soon, baby!"

 

Kurt giggled blushing lightly, and rushing off towards the bed.

 

__________________


	5. Chapter Five

The internet was going crazy. It had been leaked from a still unknown source that Kurt would be joining Blaine on the tour. They had been planning for a few months for the dates and venues to be finalized before they could take off on the tour bus. It was the middle of July, and the tour was starting towards the end of the month. Blaine had been in rehearsals five times a week for 12 hours, practicing songs, and songs again.

 

Kurt had taken up on making his own supper, and making up a plate for Blaine to eat later that night when he came home. Kurt had made his first article and so far it had went off without a hitch. Interviewers were coming up to him asking for quotes, and messages, hoping for another exclusive. When Kurt first found out it was leaked that he was going with Blaine, he had seen it on twitter in his comments, which made him freak out a shit ton. He had called Blaine and Tina in a frenzy hoping they knew about something too do with it.

 

It was rumored of why he was even going- it went from Fashion designer again- to friend- then to boyfriend. Kurt was beyond nervous for fans to find out they were dating, as he already got enough backlash to last a whole year with working for Blaine, then for him to suddenly get a job working for him, everyone either loved or envy's him. Blaine came home late one night, yawning and stretching his shoulders and back, as he plopped himself onto the living room couch, propping Kurt's feet up on his lap.

 

"I miss seeing you." Kurt complained, pouting. "I feel like we never actually see each other, enough. Though I'm not doubting you at all."

 

Blaine smiled, tugging Kurt's whole body towards him by his leg, until he was sitting in his lap. "Well how can I make that up too you?" He smirked, wrapping Kurt's legs around his waist/stomach area.

 

Kurt smiled, leaning forward, he pulled him into a heated kiss, letting his hands come to rest on Blaine's shoulder, rubbing them up and down his arms. "God, I love you so fucking much, Blaine." He growled lowly, and then he was pressing his lips into his neck, kissing until he reached the collarbone, which then he began to remove the singer's shirt. Blaine moaned, letting his hands slip under Kurt's shirt, running the calloused fingers over his pale, soff skin.

 

"Fuck." Kurt threw his head back, for some breath, moving when he felt lips attach to his throat, gently sucking. "Blaine, you can't leave a mark...." He was breathless.

 

Blaine groaned, lifting his shirt up, and throwing it hazardously around the living room, not caring where it landed. "We need to move to the bedroom, or else everyone who can see through our window will get a show." He strongly picked up Kurt, hands under his thighs as he easily carried him into his bedroom, Kurt giggled blushing when he was dropped onto the bed, with a little bounce.

 

_ _

 

Rachel grinned at she stepped off the airplane. She had been dreaming of this her whole life. Well actually that was a lie, she had been dreaming of New York since she was five, but now she had Los Angeles, where her brother and his boyfriend had been living in. She felt like this was her home. Broadway had been her life goal: the musicals thrived in her blood, they had made her feel alive in her bones.

 

Rachel had been a high school graduate for three months, she smiled as she walked down the terminal hall, leading from her airplane towards the baggage claim. She was to meet Quinn Fabray, a lawyer, and friend of her older brother, Kurt. She was too head to Blaine and Kurt's after she dropped her moving in luggage at Quinn's place. When she had her luggage in hand, she excitedly waved at Quinn, and raced towards her. She wrapped her up in a hug, and soundly kissed her cheek.

 

"I'm ready!" Rachel grinned, Quinn rolled her eyes playfully and tugged her along through the LAX airport. It was massive anyways, Rachel gleefully squealed following behind her. "How is Kurt doing? Do you know?"

 

Quinn nodded. "I think there doing great." Quinn shrugged. "They've been so busy with their schuedules, that we haven't been able to catch up on anything or chat with each other."

 

Rachel nodded, then she frowned. "I hope their doing alright." She muttered, they set their luggage in her bedroom, before they headed out into the busy Los Angeles traffic. Quinn was in front of the wheel driving towards the Anderson-Hummel household, only known bu the rest of the world as the Anderson estate.

 

Blaine called for them to be let in, as they drove onto the private property towards the driveway. When Rachel got out she was being clobbered by an over excited Kurt, and a reserved Blaine who had a warm smile on his face. "I missed you so much, Kurt!!"

 

"I missed you too Rach!!" Kurt smiled pulling back, he hugged Quinn, as Rachel excitedly hugged the singer, tightly. "Okay, quite scaring my boyfriend please, and let's go inside."

 

Rachel rolled her eyes. A typical brother. She sighed mentally in her head.


	6. Chapter Six

* * *

 

Ever since Blaine had turned 12 years old and picked up his first guitar, he couldn't believe he was here now. Doing what he loved, for people who cared about him all around the world. Blaine loved his job, he loved entertaining people, in an legal way. And he loved when people came up to him to tell him how they felt about him, that they admired him. He felt like he was making a difference in the world.

 

He had too be honest that in all of his 12 years in the singing business. He absolutely loved Sundays. They were his free days off along with Kurt, they usually just lounged around the apartment, and had sex, enjoying each other's company, and possibly bodies.

 

He groaned as he noticed a message from Tina, usually she only texted on Sunday's if it was something important, like a video leaked, magazine lies.... so he was beyond worried. What if something leaked? He picked it up, and frowned when it only read 'call me.'

 

He quickly dialed up her number, Kurt gave him an upset frown, but he just mouthed to him that he would be a moment, then he would explain. "Tina? Oh thank god you answered- why did you need me to call you?- oh really, what happened- Wait! What? Please tell me your not joking Tina- Oh my fucking god Tina!! This is huge, of course I agree- text me the dates and everything please- okay, thank you, bye." He hung up turning to an intrigued Kurt.

 

"What was that all about?" He questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Well, your looking at possibly the next broadway star!!" Blaine cheered excitedly, setting his phone.

 

"What? Blaine!! That's amazing.." Kurt grinned excitedly, pulling Blaine into a tight hug. "What musical?"

 

"West Side Story. Possibly Tony." Blaine breathed out, squealing like a child in a candy store. "This could be huge Kurt, this could do wonders to my career." Kurt smiled.

 

"I'm so proud of you."

 

Blaine smiled. "I want you to be proud of me." He whispered, Kurt caressed his cheek, kissing his lips.

 

"Now we can celebrate two things." Kurt replied.

 

"Two things-" Blaine questioned. He knew he was forgetting something, but what the hell was it? Kurt pouted, crossing his arms.

 

"My birthday, you idiot." Kurt screeched, slapping Blaine on the arm. "I can't believe you forgot, your my boyfriend!!" Blaine gasped, eyes widening.

 

Oh fuck. He was totally screwed. Shit. "I'm so sorry baby, I did totally forget, and I'm a horrible boyfriend, I'll make it up to you." He pleaded taking both of his boyfriend's hands. "I will literally do anything to make it up too you."

 

"Anything?" Kurt smirked evilly.

 

"Anything." Blaine promised, nodding as well.

 

"Then, you and I are going clubbing for my birthday, and we are going to dance." Kurt clapped his hands together excitedly, as he practically skipped into the kitchen. Blaine fell back down onto the bed, basking in glory of broadway, clubbing, and his gorgeous boyfriend.

 

God he loved his life.

 

                                  _             _

 

Later that night, Kurt and Blaine had just arrived into the club. They had spent the rest of the day, baking, and cooking together. All in all it had been a good afternoon for the young couple, and now with Kurt being twenty-three, Blaine couldn't be more proud of his boyfriend.

 

They entered the celebrity driven club, and headed straight to the bar, where Blaine ordered himself a beer, and Kurt a fruity passion drink. Blaine smiled at Kurt, leaning his elbows against the bar, as he looked onto the crowd. The music was booming and everybody was dancing except five people. "When are we going to dance, sunshine?" Blaine whispered playfully into his ear, Kurt blushed.

 

"Soon. Let me finish my first drink." Kurt responded, rolling his eyes at his impatient singer.

 

Blaine smirked, slurping down the rest of his beer, setting it on the counter. Kurt finished his moments later, and hurriedly grabbed Blaine's hand and practically dragged him onto the dance floor. Blaine's arm automatically went around his waist, and pulled him closer, pressing on the dip in his lower back. He could feel the silky smooth skin, through his shirt. They danced closely, their bodies moving in sync, the rhythm of the music beating through their skin, and minds.

 

Kurt's arms went around Blaine's when the music turned too something slow, they moved back and forth, everything was touching on each of their bodies. Blaine leaned into Kurt's ears. "You are so gorgeous."

 

Kurt giggled, they had most likely been their for almost two hours but neither of them cared even if their feet hurt from no break of sitting and relaxing. "Your too kind too me, Anderson."

 

"Happy Birthday Baby!!" Blaine whispered, tugging him impossibly closer. Kurt leaned forward, forgetting for a minute that they were famous and they shouldn't have been this close. But their lips touched.

 

 

Neither of them saw the paparazzi in the corner clicking away silent pictures. The camera man, grinned evilly. He would bring them down in no time, he had followed them around, he had many pictures already of them, but he knew these would have been much better with how intimate they were currently.

 

He took a quick picture of them kissing each other before he decided to leave, he didn't want to be caught by either of them.

 

 

After Kurt and Blaine pulled away they realized what they had done, and left quickly after that, once Blaine had paid for their drinks. When they arrived, they crashed on the bed. Absolutely exhausted. Blaine had his first tour stop tomorrow night in california, they had a three hour drive there in the morning, before set up, and sound check.


	7. Chapter Seven

California. Blaine had been their plently of times and he knew he would never get tired of it, despite visiting it constantly. The concert was at four, and would go until six. It was only two hours long, the usual set list length for most celebrities. Blaine had still been basking in the glory of his broadway audition. Although he had to admit that he was pretty nervous.

 

Blaine hadn't done any acting in his career yet, but he had enough belief in himself that he could handle it. He had always wanted to try something different but still be doing music, or singing of some sort. He grinned, as he glanced in the mirror. They arrived at the venue early at two, so the band could set up their instruments, and then practice before his meet and greet at three.

 

He was too meet ten people before his concert, and possibly sign a few pictures after the concert at the backstage. Their was definitely going to be fans there. And he would have to get Kurt to leave unnoticed somehow.The team walked into the venue looking around.

 

Tina rolled her eyes trying to hurry them along. "Hurry up!!" Tina huffed. "We only have two hours before everybody starts arriving. Blaine sound check. Kurt find something to eat. Unique set up your make up and hair stuff. Carson don't mess this up." She instructed and then hurried off towards the manager's office. Well at least the place she thought was the manager's office. Blaine rolled his eyes, walking up the steps of the stage, making sure the microphone was the correct height for him.

 

Kurt wandered through the hallways, he was in search of the dressing room, him and Blaine were in. He was also hungry, after Tina mentioned food to him, even though he knew she was getting rid of him from distractions, he couldn't help but be a little annoyed by her. She was so bossy and demanding sometimes, but she was Blaine's friend, so he would toughen it out.

 

He ran a hand regrettably through his hair, as he turned a corner, bumping into a women. "Oh, sorry!" He apologized, continuing to walk towards a room, that read 'Blaine Anderson.' He walked straight in, headed for the booth table of finger food. He would bring a plate back for his boyfriend at sound check.

 

He walked back to him, ten minutes later, carrying a carefully selected plate of food for him. He approached the young man. "Blaine?" Kurt asked, hesitantly.

 

Blaine turned around at the sound of his beautiful boyfriend's voice. "Yes hon?" He questioned, kneeling down to come to his height, as Kurt wasn't on the stage like Blaine was.

 

Kurt blushed, holding the plate out for him to take. "Oh, wow. Thank you!!" Blaine exclaimed, sitting down on the floor, letting his legs dangle off the stage. "Your the best."

 

"Oh I don't know about that-"

 

"You. Are. The. Best." Blaine said, caressing his cheek. "Did you eat yourself?" He gently rubbed his stomach in a lovingly way. Kurt rolled his eyes, playfully shoving his hand away from his stomach. It was his most insecure part of his whole body.

 

"Yes. I had two plates." Kurt confessed. "How was sound check?"

 

"It went great. I'm going to eat this, and then get myself ready, before going to meet some of my fans." Blaine answered, shrugging his shoulders as he took a bite of the finger sandwiches. "Did you have troubles finding my dressing room?" He raised his eyebrow.

 

Kurt groaned in misery at the thought. "Uhh, yes. It was so fucking long. I accidentally ran into a lady, but it took me like fifteen minutes to find it."

 

Blaine frowned, kissing his nose. "Aww, I'm sorry baby." Blaine cooed, Kurt's nose scrunched up adorably. "Your adorable."

 

"What about hot or sexy?" Kurt pouted, hopping up onto the stage, settling beside the musician. "But I'm only adorable."

 

"Your so silly." Blaine chuckled. "Your everything in the world to me, and I love you so much, but I have to go get ready before Tina looses it on me." Kurt laughed nodding, as he followed behind him.

 

Blaine and Kurt headed to the dressing room where Blaine's hair, make up, and clothing would be done.

 

__

 

"Oh my god!! Your Blaine Anderson!!" The young girl squealed, her eyes were wide as she jumped up and down. "I love you so much!!"

 

Blaine chuckled, giving the young girl a hug. She couldn't have been over the age of ten. "Your so pretty. What's your name?"

 

"Lily." She replied, biting her lip. "Can I have a picture and an autograph?"

 

Blaine chuckled, nodding. "Of course you can." Blaine answered, they took a picture, and Blaine signed it before she left to find her seat probably. The next fan was an adult at twenty-three. She was bubbly, and excited.

 

She had hugged Blaine tightly, and went on a rant about how much she loved him, Blaine could barely get in a word even with her. But she was really nice, that he couldn't help but be happy too.

 

After an hour, it was showtime. He was having his final drink of water, and kiss from his boyfriend, once he was done he hurried onto the stage waving out to the cheering and excited fans. The place was packed, Blaine couldn't even find an empty spot. "Hello! Hello California!!" Blaine cheered into the microphone. "How is everyone doing tonight?"

 

The crowd cheered. It gave Blaine amazing adrenaline, he grinned, he felt alive, and never better. "That's good, if you know the words to my first song, make sure you sing along...."

 

The concert finished at six-thirty. And Blaine was exhausted, the band crew was headed to the hotel after Blaine had done his backstage signing and pictures. Santana Lopez, his bodyguard was beside him the whole time, keeping the crowd from becoming too crazy and close. Which they tended to become very hands on, which creeped Blaine out to know end. It was seven when they arrived back at the hotel and were both in their swim trunks, headed down to the pool. Their was nobody inside except the pool cleaning guy.

 

"Hey dude, how do you turn on the jets in here?" Blaine questioned the pool cleaning guy.

 

"Press the green button." He had answered, but then he stopped. "Hey, aren't you Blaine Anderson?"

 

"Oh umm, yeah." Blaine said quietly. Shit. Please don't be a blabber.

 

"Noah Puckerman." Noah introduced, holding a hand out. Blaine shook it firmly, smiling softly. "I heard from around that you were looking for another body guard?"

 

"Oh umm yes, I am. Why?" Blaine asked, his eyes narrowing slightly, he chanced a glance at his boyfriend, who only shrugged his shoulders.

 

"I'm interested. Where do I get trained or auditon, or whatever?" Noah questioned.

 

"You would need to talk to my manager, Tina. I can give you her number, but so far you seem to be at least a decent human being for now. She'll call you tomorrow, but just between us? I think you'd be a great body guard for me. You may be starting tomorrow." Blaine answered.

 

Noah nodded, smiling happily. He bid his farewell after he got Tina's number, and then left, leaving the two men to their own silence, in the hot tub.


	8. Chapter 8

Miami.

 

The place of warm weather, blue sky, and only the view of water, buildings and palm trees. Blaine had known immediately that as soon as he was going on tour, this place had to be a must have stop on the way. He had needed to see his best friends from high school. The world went into a frenzy when they saw that Blaine was live tweeting from Miami, somewhere on a beach.

 

Blaine sighed, leaning back on his beach towel, clad in only his swim shorts, and sunglasses on his face. He glanced over at his boyfriend, chuckling at him hiding underneath an umbrella with a book out, because apparently he burns really bad. Kurt glances over at Blaine smiling.

 

"When are your friends coming down here?" Kurt questioned, quirking an eyebrow up.

 

"Jeff texted and said they'll be here soon." Blaine replied. "He sent that 10 minutes ago." He shrugged his shoulders, they were unpredictable.

 

Blaine shouted in glee when he turned around at the sight of his friends. "Jeff, Nick, Wes!" Blaine excitedly pulled them into hugs. "I missed you all so much!!"

 

Wes grinned. "We missed you Anderson." He exclaimed, squeezing him extra tight. "How's life, man?"

 

"Pretty good." Blaine nodded, smiling. "You've met Kurt before, right?"

 

Wes smirked. "Not formally. Last time you guys were just employees." Wes crossed his arms. "Your the real deal now."

 

Blaine blushed, turning to Kurt, calling him over with the beckon of his hand. "Kurt, Wes wants to meet you 'formally.' We can't keep him waiting."

 

Kurt looked up upon hearing his name and walked over nervously. "Hi. I'm Kurt." He introduced, holding his hand out.

 

Wes nodded, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you." He smiled. "So, how is Blaine treatin' you?"

 

"Oh him? He's amazing." Kurt gushed, looking over at the popstar, who was attempting to hide his blush. "Where's Jeff, and Nick?"

 

Wes chuckled. "There probably having a quick fuck before they have to be social." He rolled his eyes, fist bumping with Blaine. Kurt's eyes widened, looking around if anyone else was shocked as well. Blaine's eyes were lit up with joy, he was purely full of happiness, and when Jeff and Nick arrived from the bathroom, they hurried into the water, to splash each other and hoarse around.

 

Kurt chose for a more dry choice by staying under his umbrella and reading his book. He wanted Blaine to enjoy these few days first anyways, before he had to get serious again.

 

His New York audition was coming up for West Side Story, and though he didn't show it, he knew that Blaine was very nervous for it despite being very talented, but Kurt knew what was making him this way. Kurt took a picture of Blaine and the guys, on his own phone, he would send it to Blaine later. Maybe he might post it later that night?

 

Blaine was having a blast. He was hanging out with his best friends in the water, his boyfriend was on the beach looking his usual hot attire, in only swim trunks. And although he knew he wouldn't be come to swim with them, he definitely could admire the view while he wasn't watching. And it definitely was not a bad view. Nick smacked the back of Blaine's head.

 

"Quit staring." Nick rolled his eyes. "You must really be in love with him."

 

Blaine smiled looking at his high school mate. "Yeah. I really do love him a lot." Blaine agreed, admiration lost in his eyes.

 

"Do you know when your going to come out?" Jeff questioned, hanging off of Nick's back. Blaine looked up.

 

"Uh- I'm not sure." Blaine sighed. "We haven't really talked about it yet."

 

Nick raised an eyebrow. "But are you ready for that?"

 

Blaine shrugged, floating on his back. He wasn't even sure himself. "I think so." He stretched his arms out, cracking his back only slightly.

 

"Then what are you waiting for?"

 

"I don't even know. My manager? My team? These article writers to stop putting fucking words into my mouth." Blaine growled back in annoyance. Kurt ended up venturing out into the water, he tended to stay a little bit away from Blaine incase their were photographers around they hadn't noticed.

 

When they were all cold, and it was getting dark, their skin turning wrinkly, they headed back to their hotels, deciding to meet later that night too for some late night dinner at the lounge in the hotel lobby. Kurt and Blaine headed into their shared suite. Kurt hurried off to shower and get himself presentable for tonight. While Blaine merily changed into some jeans and t shirt from his bag, and laid himself down on the bed. He pulled out his phone ready to tease his new music to the twitter universe.

 

 

 

Blaine felt amazing today. He hadn't been swarmed by paparazzi, or his team members, especially that twerp, excuse of a fashion designer, Carson. He had finished his tweeting spree, with answering some questions, before Kurt came back out of the bathroom, looking beautiful and perfect as usual.

 

"You look amazing, baby." Blaine breathed out pulling Kurt onto his lap, pressing a chaste kiss to his neck. "Absolutely beautiful." Kurt gigged, his neck and face turning a flushed red.

 

"Thank you."

 

Blaine smiled, standing up. "Ready to go? I'm sure Wes, Nick and Jeff are waiting for us downstairs." Kurt nodded in agreement, following his boyfriend downstairs into the lobby lounge bar.

 

                                   _              _

 

The next morning, Blaine woke too his alarm clock, it was afternoon by the time Kurt and Blaine were dressed and ready, drinking coffee as they sat at a table in their hotel. They had put it off for a week, and they both knew they had too discuss it sometime or else their relationship would end up breaking.

 

"Okay, I'm just going to cut to the chase." Kurt said. "We need to talk about New York." Blaine nodded in agreement. He knew it was going to come sometime. "Are we moving to New York if you make the audition?"

 

Blaine looked over at him. "Do you want to move to New York with me if I get this?"

 

Kurt's eyes lit up in excitement. "Yes, I really want too." Kurt smiled, kissing his lips deeply. "I love you so much."

 

"I love you so much too." Blaine smiled kissing his boyfriend back. "I'm nervous for it, Kurt."

 

"I know you are, Blaine. But you have nothing to be worried about okay?" Kurt said, squeezing his hand tightly. "Let's hurry downstairs so we don't miss our New York flight." Blaine nodded, smiling. Grabbing the rest of their belongings, before they headed downstairs.

 

 

They arrived in New York later that evening. Blaine went in for his audition an hour after his flight came inside. He walked onto the stage taking a deep breath, he smiled at Kurt in the dark audience. "Hi, my name is Blaine Anderson, and I'll be auditioning for the role of Tony." He requested.

 

The man in the middle nodded his head. "Begin whenever your ready, Mr Anderson."

 

Blaine took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

 


	9. Chapter Nine

Kurt could not believe it. Everything was basically ruined. The magazine had basically confirmed we were together, he frowned in concentration. He scratched the back of his neck, sighing in distress. They had arrived in Las Vegas early this morning, and Blaine had been sleeping for four hours already, and he knew it was only a matter of time when Blaine awoke to an angry Tina, because they weren't careful enough at that club in celebration.

 

Blaine still hadn't gotten his callback even if it was only a day later. He was upset and Kurt knew it. Kurt had ended up making a twitter account that afternoon, when Tina finally came knocking on the door, a knowing facial expression on her face. They had both decided it would be best for them to decline any comment on the magazine and for Kurt to try his hand at twittering or whatever the kids these days called it.

 

Him and Blaine hadn't talked about New York since yesterday, when they decided that if Blaine got the job they would permantely move there. Kurt scrolled through his twitter, glancing occasionally towards his boyfriend when he heard him stir, Tina had left an hour ago after helping set up his account and everything needed for privacy.

 

Kurt tugged his knees towards his chest, looking out the window into the busy streets of Vegas. He grinned in satisfaction, he loved his life right now, he was in a happy place right now, especially with his relationship too Blaine. The singer had a concert tonight so he needed his rest and energy to give an amazing show. Kurt read the article for the sixth time rolling his eyes in annoyance for the fourth time that day.

 

Rumors may have been confirmed on July 2ndthat possiblity of Blaine Anderson, 23 is actually gay. And though he won't make any comments on this situation, we have gathered that from an anonymous insider has taken pictures of the star and Kurt Hummel kissing and dancing too close to be 'friends.'

 

Blaine Anderson is known be quite quiet of his personal relationship and history of his life. It's unknown if these are actually true, but our insider has confirmed that he knows they are seeing each other, are currently living together.

 

Kurt Hummel was introduced to Blaine when he was almost ran over by the popstar, in Los Angeles, where later he became his fashion designer. And although we have never heard the words from Blaine Anderson that he is 'gay.' We have been speculating that he is.

 

 

Kurt rolled his eyes. He crawled onto the bed, rubbing a hand up his boyfriend's spine. "Blaine...." Kurt whispered in his ear, rubbing his shoulders in a massaging way, he loved the feeling of his muscles moving under his thumbs. Blaine groaned burying his head under the pillows. "Blaine...."

 

"Ugh!! What?" Blaine murmured from the sheets. He pulled his head from underneath the bed making eye contact with Kurt. "You look stunning."

 

Kurt blushed. "Shut up!!" He said, rolling the man over until he was onto his back. "It's time to get up. It's two o clock, and you have a show at 8 tonight. We still need to visit your team downstairs-" He checked his phone clock. "In 20 minutes. So get dressed and presentable."

 

Blaine smirked. He sat himself up right kissing Kurt's hand gently, as he walked towards the bathroom. "Come join me Kurt." He beckoned. Kurt shook his head. "Oh, come on Kurtie.... we have enough time."

 

"Twenty minutes is not en-" Kurt was cut off by a pair of lips as he was tugged into the bathroom.

 

 

When they arrived in Tina's hotel room, the team gave them all knowing looks, it wasn't because they both had come from the shower though. It was because they were fifteen minutes late. Tina cleared her throat, coughing effectively, obviously uncomfortable. "Alright, let's begin." Tina clapped her hands, as Blaine and Kurt took their respectable seats next to each other. "Blaine, we need to talk status plan of how tonight is going to go, and your plans for New York?"

 

Blaine nodded his head. "Yes." He agreed. "Well, tonight will go simple. I will do meet and greets at 7, concert at 8, and backstage signings at 10 tonight, then for us to head to Ohio by 11." He shrugged his shoulders, looking at Tina.

 

Tina nodded. "Perfect." She smiled. "And what about New York? Any news yet?"

 

Blaine shook his head. "No. Not yet." He sighed running a hand over his face and through his wet curls. "But if I get the broadway job, I will be moving to New York."

 

Carson piped up, glaring at Kurt. "And will Kurt be going with you?"

 

Blaine turned to Carson, narrowing his eyes at him. "Yes, and hopefully you won't be coming with." He snapped back. Carson huffed. He so wanted into the singer's pants, that him even snapping made his body turn on fire with desire and want.

 

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Okay, you listen here you little shit, because don't you dare even think that I can see that bulge in your panties little one." Kurt snarled. "Because this is my man, and only mine. And if you have a problem with that or fucking even try to break us up, then you're going to be very sorry you messed with me and MY boyfriend."

 

"So you can back off!!" Too say the least Kurt was very pissed off at the designer. He couldn't believe Tina had even hired him. Kurt turned on his heel and exited the hotel room, going back up to his and Blaine's. Blaine followed shortly after, murmuring something to Tina before he left. His phone rang while he walked towards their room. 206.

 

He counted them as he went past each room, flicking open his phone at the same time.

 

202.... 203.... 204.... 205.... 206

 

He opened the door, and answered his phone. "Hello? Blaine Anderson speaking, how may I help you?" He questioned.

 

"Hello Mr Anderson. My name is Mr Harrison, I'm the casting director of the production for West Side Story, I was wondering if you would like the broadway position playing Tony?" Mr Harrison replied.

 

"Holy shit. He got the part. Oh right, he's still on the phone." Blaine thought, mentally slapping his forehead.

 

"Of course Mr Harrison. Please leave all the details with my manager Tina." Blaine said. "Thank you so much for this opportunity, I'll email you my manager's information."

 

"Of course, Mr Anderson. Enjoy the rest of your day." Mr Harrison answered before abruptly hanging up.

 

Blaine cheered hurrying over to Kurt. "I got the part!! I got the part!!"


	10. Chapter Ten

Ohio. Lima.

 

Blaine stared out the window clutching on his boyfriend's hand. After Kurt had cooled down last night in time for the concert, Carson was already plotting a plan, and Kurt knew something was very suspicious. They would be staying for only two days, visiting with Kurt's family. Blaine smiled turning back to face Kurt.

 

They had arrived in Columbus, Ohio an hour ago, and were on their way towards Lima. "I still can't believe I got that broadway role." Blaine smiled kissing Kurt's cheek.

 

Kurt nodded excitedly. "I'm so proud, and so happy that we will get to live in New York for a year or so." He replied. "Have you figured out how to announce to your fans?"

 

Blaine shrugged. "I'll probably post something to my instagram." Blaine sighed. "They still haven't figured out who the Maria will be for me, and I'm honestly a little worried."

 

Kurt giggled rolling his eyes. This made Blaine blush in embarassment. "Your silly. I'm sure whoever it is will be absolutely fine, okay?" Blaine nodded scratching his forearm, as the car pulled up in front of the small town house an hour later. Kurt headed up the sidewalk, while Blaine tipped the cab driver and hauled their luggage up to the door.

 

Burt grinned wildly opening the door up as fast as he could, and pulled his son into his arms. "God, I missed you Kurt." He said squeezing him tighter. "Have you talked to your sister? Is she still doing alright?"

 

"She's doing fine dad." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I promise. Quit worrying about her, now where is Carole?"

 

Burt huffed. "Your impossible." He said, before he pulled Blaine into a hug as well. "How are you doing, boy?"

 

"I'm great, Mr Hummel." Blaine smiled kindly. "But can we get inside? I'd rather nobody catch us or where we are."

 

Burt nodded in understanding. "Ahh, yes. Sometimes I forget about your fans and all that jazz." He responded. "How was the drive?"

 

"Good, good. Long but it was fine. The rest of my team is in Columbus for the two days, since my concert is located their." Blaine answered.

 

Burt smiled."Carole and I are going too that." They walked towards the kitchen, Blaine sighed breathing in the smell of glorious homemade food. "God, it smells good in here."

 

"Oh your so sweet, Blaine." Carole exclaimed chuckling at the singer. "Have a seat sweetheart, and I'll serve it up right away."

 

"Why thank you." Blaine said. He took his seat beside Blaine.

 

"So, Blaine, Kurt. Tell us all about your jobs and plans for the future so far." Carole inquired, setting all the dishes on the table before she sat down herself to dish up a plate to eat.

 

"Well-" Kurt started swallowing his bit of food he had eaten. "We are offically moving to New York when we get back from the tour. Blaine got his broadway role."

 

Burt cheered. "That's great." He clapped Blaine on the back. "And what about you Kurt? What will you be doing, do you know?"

 

"I-i'm not sure. I'm still thinking of what I want to be. I definitely love fashion and journalism, but it's not what I want to do the rest of my life." Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "But for now i'm just going to maybe help Blaine with getting dressed in good outfits."

 

Blaine frowned. "My outfit choices are perfectly fine."

 

"Mhm...." Kurt mumbled smirking.

 

Burt chuckled. "Alright, well I'm sure your find it soon Kurt. I believe in you."

 

Kurt blushed. "Thank you, dad. That means a lot."

 

Blaine smiled watching the father and son duo. It really warmed his heart a lot. He was glad that Kurt would always have a father like him.

 

The next morning after breakfast, Kurt and Blaine went the lima bean. A local coffee shop located 15 minutes away from Kurt's father's home. Blaine walked inside heading towards the line up, their was only four people ahead of him. Kurt headed for a private table. When Blaine finally sat down across from his boyfriend, it was ten minutes later.

 

"We should start looking for apartments in New York right?" Kurt questioned, taking a sip of his grande non fact mocha.

 

Blaine nodded. "Of course we should. Do you know which neighborhood you like best?"

 

"Well I like manhattan."

 

"That could work." Blaine agreed smiling. He sipped his coffee, medium drip, flavoured with cinnamon. He definitely loved this man. "I'll look at some available tonight when we get back to your parent's house."

 

"Umm excuse me?" A young girl, she looked to be about 7 years old. And Blaine suddenly realized why he loved being a popstar. "Are you Blaine Anderson?"

 

"Oh umm, yes." Blaine nodded, taking the little girl's hand. "What's your name?"

 

"Larissa." She answered. "I was wondering if I could get a picture and autograph?"

 

"Of course, missy." He smiled, plopping her up onto his lap, as he smiled for the mother taking a picture.

 

"You are my idol." Larissa replied. "And I hope you know that I admire you a lot, and I hope that you show your true colors sooner. Thank you again!!"

 

Blaine nodded, his mind in a haze, as he watched the girl exit the coffee shop, he turned to look at Kurt who had obviously been admiring blinked his eyes coming back to reality.

 

Kurt smiled. He would be an amazing husband and father one day. He just knew it. And that scene he had just scene, confirmed it for him. "Your so beautiful."

 

"Thank you." Blaine blushed. "I hate to say this but we should leave, before a bunch of paparazzi shows up from that picture being posted, all over the internet."

 

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Yeah, plus than we can get started on our apartment hunting."

 

Blaine smiled, throwing their cups into the garbage and hurried towards their car they borrowed from Burt and Carole. It was already noon. They had been at the lima bean for two hours before anyone even noticed who they actually were.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Carson had a love-hate relationship with his boss, Blaine Anderson. He was gorgeously, hot and felt very lucky in working for the singer. But he also really loved his boyfriend, Cody. He had been working with Cody for two years now, and they had been dating for one of those two. He loved him. And knew it had been love at second sight, if that was a thing?

 

Carson had only began working with Blaine, when Cody found an opening and asked him to apply for the job, then sneak around getting information about his private life, like the truth about his and Kurt's relationship. Carson had only ever lied twice in his life.... well probably more times than that but that's all he could currently remember. The first was too his mother when he had really wanted to go to a movie and had told her he was done his homework.

 

He had felt terribly guilty. The second time was more recently when he told Tina, Blaine's manager that he was a fashion designer, when he was only trying to expose the singer of his lies. He had written the recent article of the songwriter, not so subtly confirmed him being gay. Did he feel bad? Yes. But did he get great sex out of his boyfriend? Fuck yes he did.

 

Blaine raced into the room Carson had been staying in, Tina standing behind on the left, Kurt on the right. He was holding a magazine and was looking furious. "Can you please explain to me why their are pictures of Kurt and I dancing, kissing, and having private conversations all over social media?" Blaine shouted, he paced back and forth.

 

"Why the hell would you do that? Are you trying to ruin my fucking life?" Blaine growled crossing his arms as he threw the magazine on the table. "What is your problem? Who put you up to this?"

 

Carson studdered, nervously. "My boyfriend, Cody. He's a reporter for that magazine and he wanted to expose everything you do, please don't tell him that you know!!" Carson pleaded. "He'll break up with me, I know it."

 

He couldn't afford for his boyfriend to leave him. If he left, he had nothing. No money. No job, nothing.

 

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I don't give a fuck!!" Blaine suddenly stopped pacing and walked over to him, standing directly in front. "I don't want to see you ever again! I am firing you right now. And don't ever come back."

 

Carson frowned. "And who will your new designer be?"

 

"Kurt." Blaine answered back. "Now leave."

 

Once Carson had left, Blaine turned back to Kurt and Tina rubbing a hand over his face. "Finally he's gone." Blaine huffed annoyed. He knew something was fishy with him from the beginning. The pair nodded in agreement.

 

"I'm heading back to my room, I want to skype with Mike before the concert." Tina explained leaving the room, Blaine took Kurt's hand and lead him back to their room.

 

"We need to have a serious talk."

 

"Your not breaking up with me, right?" Kurt asked worriedly.

 

"Of course not silly." Blaine chuckled, pulling his boyfriend onto his lap settling down on the bed. "Now, I was wondering what your thoughts were on me coming out as gay?"

 

Kurt's eyes widened. He was definitely not expecting that. "Are you sure?"

 

"Yes, I think so." Blaine nodded in confirmation. "I mean not right away, probably give me some time to breath, but the more I thought about it, the more I want to be able to talk about you all the time on tv, or twitter."

 

Kurt blushed, hugging him tightly. "I am so proud of you. And whatever you decide to do, I will back you up one hundred percent."

 

Blaine smiled. "I love you."

 

"I love you too." Kurt replied.

 

"We of course need to talk to Tina first before everything becomes finalized." Blaine exclaimed kissing Kurt soundly on the lips.

 

Kurt kissed him back cupping his cheeks. "God, your amazing. We need to talk to Tina first though. But I still love you a lot."

 

"I love you a lot too. I'm going to tweet some more things tonight before the concert." Blaine announced. Kurt agreed, saying he would as well.

 

 

 

Blaine tweeted, grinning. That would surely have many people excited.

 

 

 

Kurt tweeted his out seconds after Blaine's was posted. He grinned smiling. "Alright, it's time for us to go talk to Tina then head to the concert stadium."

 

The couple headed towards Tina's bedroom knocking on the door before entering. "Tina!! Tina!! We need to talk to you."

 

"Come in, come in." Tina said walking out from the bathroom. "What's up, guys? We need to be at the concert within 20 minutes."

 

"We know, but we want to talk to you about something firstly." Blaine asked. Kurt closed the door. "I'd like too come out as gay to the world in the coming months."

 

Tina gasped, her mouth widening into a huge smile. "Oh my so glad." Tina said. "I'm so proud of you Blaine, and whatever you decide you want to do, I will support you no matter what."

 

Blaine hugged his manager. "Your the best manager ever Tina."

 

"Yeah, yeah. I know, but we have too go to the concert right now or else we will be late for the actual thing." Tina chuckled. "You have no time for meet and greets before the concert or soundcheck."

 

"Alright. Let's get this show on the road, with this last show on tour."

 

 

When they arrived at the venue ten minutes later, Blaine and Kurt went in through the back since fans were already gathered waiting in the audience for the show to start in fifteen. Blaine did his quick vocal exercises, grabbed a waterbottle before he was on the stage at quarter after eight. "Welcome to the last show of my tour. This first song is the world's most favorite of mine.... I introduce to you 'I don't mind."


	12. Chapter Twelve

New York

 

Blaine hadn't been in New York for almost five months. It was always such a fast pace city, he had flown in with Kurt to New York, he had a meeting with the producers to sign the contract, and get better details about what will be happening. Blaine had found two apartments and him and Kurt had decided that would take a tour of them before they flew back to Los Angeles.

 

Blaine walked into the meeting room accompanied by Tina and his lawyer. Kurt wasn't allowed to come with so he had opted to go shopping downtown New York.

 

Blaine shook hands with the producers and casting director, Mr Harrison. "Thank you for having me."

 

"Thank you for coming." The producer smiled at him. "Let's get this on with shall we? Alright. Here's the contract." He slid the paper towards him.

 

Blaine took it, reading over it, sliding it to his lawyer for him to look over and correctly look at it. "When do rehearsals start?"

 

"2 weeks." Mr Harrison smiled. "We would be doing them five days a week, 12 hours a day."

 

Blaine nodded. "Have you found your Maria?" He questioned.

 

"Yes. We are meeting with her tomorrow to finalize everything." The other producer answered. "What do you think of the contract?"

 

"It looks good." The lawyer replied, nodding his head to Blaine in confirmation.

 

Blaine signed his name on the correct spots, smiling. "I am offically Tony in West Side Story." Blaine grinned. "So, you need me in 2 weeks, correct?"

 

"Yes." Mr Harrison agreed. "We will see you than. You are free too go when needed."

 

Blaine nodded shaking hands with him again then left to the room, texting Kurt on his way, texting the address of the apartment to look at first. They were too look at both apartments, and fly out tonight. Kurt walked over to Blaine. "I'm taking it that you took the role?"

 

"Yes. Looks like were moving to New York in two weeks!!" Blaine cheered swiftly pulling Kurt into a tight hug. "I can't wait to start my life with you."

 

"Me too." Kurt smiled. "Do you think I can become your fashion designer again?"

 

"Yeah sure, but what about that magazine company? Aren't you still working with them still?" Blaine questioned.

 

"No." He shook his head, frowning. "They fired me over the phone because I hadn't been their in a month. I tried to explain that I was with you but they called bull shit and fired me."

 

"Aww, Kurt. I'm so sorry." Blaine sighed rubbing his back. "You can do bigger and better things." Kurt smiled.

 

"Thank you. I really needed that. Now let's look around this place and see if we like it or not."

 

Blaine nodded. Wandering around the rooms looking into the bathroom and living room, kitchen. It was a decent size, two extra rooms, and lots of kitchen space. "What do you think?"

 

"I like it." Kurt nodded. "But we should still go see that other place incase we like it better."

 

"Good idea." They did just that, and when they compared the two, they decided they liked the second place better. It was much more room, less price, and had a good location from the broadway rehearsal building, Blaine would have to go too everyday, except weekends.

 

Blaine groaned when he noticed that his phone was ringing, and it was his mother. "Hey Mom." He said.

 

"Hey.... how's my baby boy doing?" She asked.

 

"He's doing fine." Blaine chuckled, shaking his head slightly. The couple loaded themselves into their waiting car, Blaine holding the phone to his ear.

 

"I'm glad. And Kurt is doing fine right?" Pam hesitated, she was nervous to ask her youngest about his boyfriend.

 

"Yes, he's doing good. We're in New York looking at houses." Blaine answered, squeezing Kurt's hand that rested on his thigh.

 

"Good. You know I get worried about you." Pam smiled, though she knew Blaine couldn't see it. "Your father and I are thinking of coming up their soon. Do you have free time?"

 

"Well, maybe within the month? Like towards the end of it, possibly??" Blaine sighed. "With us moving to New York, redecorating and everything. I have rehersals starting in two weeks."

 

Pam grinned. "I'm so proud of you." She replied. "You got the leading role right?"

 

"Yes, Mother." Blaine looked over at his boyfriend, who was staring intently at him. "We have to go soon, we're flying back to Los Angeles tonight. And just arrived at the airport."

 

"Okay, sweetie. I'll talk to you later too confirm our flights and arrival." Pam announced. "Love you."

 

"Love you too." Blaine called back, before they both hung up the phone. Kurt smiled.

 

"She seems happy?" Kurt questioned, with a small smirk. Blaine raised an eyebrow looking over at him.

 

"You think so, huh?" Blaine teased, grabbing Kurt around the sides and wiggling his fingers on his tickilish ribs.

 

"Blaine!!" Kurt giggled. "Stop it!!" He attempted to push the singer's hands away, but he wasn't strong enough. And soon enough he was laying on the length of the backseat with Blaine ontop of him, as they kissed deeply.

 

Kurt couldn't even help feeling bad, with the tongue tied kisses Blaine was giving him. He let out a low moan, gripping the back of his shirt. "Blaine...."

 

"We're here boys." The driver announced, loudly blocking the sexual noises he could obviously hear.

 

"Thank you!!" Blaine said, sitting up fixing his shirt and hair, to make it look tidy. Kurt rolled his eyes, handing him a twenty. The couple exited the vehicle too his waiting team of Unique, Tina, Puck, and Santana who had driven up themselves in the tour bus.

 

They had dropped it off at the bus company, before being driven in a cab too the airport. "Ready to go, boys?" Tina asked, narrowing her eyes at their red lips.

 

"Yes boss." Blaine grinned, rushing up the stairs until he was inside the private jet."And we're off."

 

Kurt looked over at Blaine, lovingly. "Love you."

 

"Love you too." Blaine smiled. Life was definitely brightning up.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

When they landed in Los Angeles, a black sleek car was waiting for them, having already loaded their luggage and carry ons. The six of them squished into the car, and headed off towards the houses each lived in. Tina was glad to be working for her friend. Especially because Blaine was an actually good celebrity.

 

She really wished them luck with having to explain to Rachel, Kurt's younger sister, that they were moving to New York. Tina couldn't care any less where they moved. But she was happy it was too New York. Her fiance, Mike Chang, a back up dancer and owner too a dance studio was based in New York. Meaning she would get to see him a lot more.

 

She also knew one day that Blaine would become tired of being a celebrity and him and Kurt would want to retire somewhere with a family. Well at least Blaine would. She wasn't entirely sure about Kurt. Since he hadn't expanded his horizon in the career jobs department yet. Tina smiled, as she was let off at her house, she waved to the Kurt, and Blaine, the only ones left in the car. Noah was staying with Santana. She knew that much.

 

She was also glad Carson had finally left. She didn't even care that he would most likely blab to every magazine and human being he came in contact with. At least Blaine took him the truth and expectations of life.

 

She smiled, breathing in the smell of her Los Angeles home. Home sweet home.

 

                                 

 

Kurt and Blaine walked into their house. They both sighed in relief, happily. Kurt had missed his home, being on the road had always made him tired. He knew Blaine was exhausted with making music for five days straight of touring around. And although everyone was delightful to hang out with, it usually became too much quality time all together.

 

He grabbed Blaine's hand and lead him down the hallway, and into their bedroom. "We need some sleep, before we have to deal with Rachel." Kurt explained at the questioning eyebrow from Blaine.

 

Blaine chuckled. "Oh right. Good idea, babe." He grinned, falling onto the bed, and groaning in relief. "This feels good." Kurt nodded in agreement.

 

They both fell asleep in each others arms, sound asleep, Blaine's snores could be heard down the hallway.

 

                                  _               _

 

"Hello?" Rachel called, opening the door with the house key, she had gotten so she could look and check on there house while they were away. Quinn came in soon after following the eighteen year old. She felt weird being in Blaine's house, after only having been friends with Kurt. Rachel lead the two until they were infront of the bedroom, they occupied. She knocked on the door, hesitating only for a second.

 

"What the hell?" Kurt's voice sounded on the other side, he rustled around in the sheets before he opened the bedroom down. He squinted. "Rachel!!"

 

"Kurt." She grinned, pulling her older brother into a tight hug. "I missed you so much!!"

 

"I did too." Kurt smiled, hugging her back. "What time is it?" He scratched his neck questiongly.

 

"It's almost 11 am." Rachel giggled. "I can't believe you just woke up." Kurt rolled his eyes, turning to look at as rumpled looking Blaine, sitting up in bed, he ran a hand over his face. "We'll be out their in a moment. Just let us get dressed and actually presentable."

 

"Of course." Rachel agreed, closing the door, and headed into the kitchen, too make them all coffee. She had to get on their good side, you know?

 

Blaine looked over at Kurt. "Your sister is insane." He said, his voice sleepy.

 

Kurt nodded. "Agreed. We should get ready though. We have a long day ahead of us."

 

Blaine sighed, getting up, he headed into the shower. Ten minutes later the couple were dressed, their teeth were brushed, and they had styled there hair. Kurt walked out of the room, Blaine following behind. "Coffee?" Rachel asked, holding out two cups of coffee.

 

"Thank you, Rach." Kurt smiled, sitting down at the dinner table.

 

"Firstly, Blaine could I ask you for a favor?" Rachel asked hesitantly. She bit her lip as she took a sip of her coffee.

 

"Of course. What's up?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

 

"Could you introduce me to your brother?"

 

"Uhh... yes? Sure." Blaine took a drink of his coffee. "Whenever your free, I certainly can."

 

"Thank you, thank you!!" Rachel squealed pulling a surprised, and startled Blaine into a hug. "Can we do that today?"

 

"If he's free, then yeah no problem." Blaine nodded. He looked over at Kurt who was smiling at them.

 

"Rach, we have something we need to talk to you about."

 

"Alright?"

 

"We're moving to New York." Kurt announced.

 

"Oh my god!!" Rachel screeched, throwing her arms around her brother. "You definitely have to introduce me to Cooper."

 

They all laughed, shaking their heads. "Cooper said we can meet him for lunch at 1 today."

 

"Sweet!!" Rachel smiled happily. "Oh, I have some news for you guys too."

 

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other curiously before turning to look at Rachel.

 

"Quinn and I are dating."

 

_ _

 

Blaine motioned over to the table, his loud older brother sat at. "Blainey!!" Cooper cheered, pulling him into a hug once he had approached him. Kurt glanced around worriedly, suddenly glad they had gotten a private room.

 

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Hey Coop." He shook his head at his brother's antics. "I'd like to introduce you too Kurt, Rachel, and Quinn." He motioned to each of them once saying their names. Kurt smiled at him, Rachel and Quinn stared in awe at the actor. They sat themselves down at the five seater table. With Kurt and Blaine side by side, and Rachel, Quinn, and Cooper across from them.

 

"Nice too meet you ladies." Cooper grinned, kissing each of their hands. "I'm glad to know I have some fans out there still."

 

Blaine rolled his eyes. Kurt just patted his arm in sympathy. You could definitely tell that they were brothers with the way they act together. Rachel giggled blushing. "I'm a big fan of your movie, magic mike."

 

Cooper bit his lip breaking out in a blush himself. "Yeah. I get that a lot." He replied. Quinn raised an eyebrow between them, and put a possessive hand onto her girlfriend's knee. Cooper's eyes widened when he noticed that they were actually together. He glared at Blaine and Kurt who were grinning and smirking behind their hands. "Fuck off."

 

The waitress came, and took their orders for lunch, coming back a few minutes later with their drinks.

 

"When are you leaving for New York?" Cooper questioned.

 

"Two days." Blaine replied, looking over at them.

 

"Wow. That's quick."

 

"Yeah, well, we need to figure out some stuff their anyways." Kurt cut in.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

They left for New York two days later. A moving van took them too their new apartment, hidden in the glorious, noisy city. But they didn't mind. They wanted somewhere secluded, and quiet, so nobody would know where they lived. It made life more peaceful. The team moved with Blaine. Tina moved back in with her fiance Mike Chang. Set for their wedding the following spring time. Unique, Santana, and Puck all roomed together in a bushwick flat together.

 

Blaine smiled excitedly, as he set the couch down on the ground, nodding at the movers to continue, as he wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. "Where do you want the couch?" He questioned.

 

"Right over here." Kurt directed, standing in the exact spot he wanted it. On an angle for the perfect view of the television and the window. "It's the perfect spot."

 

Blaine chuckled shaking his head. "Your adorable." He kissed his cheek giggling. He walked back to the moving van to help haul some more boxes and furniture inside. He came back in once the movers had left after they had gotten the apartment all organized.

 

The couple sat on the couch, looking at each other. "Any ideas for decorating?" Blaine questioned, with an raised eyebrow. Kurt grinned devilishly, nodding his head.

 

"Definitely." He replied. "I have some things get sent through mail as of right now, so i'm waiting on that. But I know I want to buy us new bedding and pillows, because it does not match any of our decor."

 

"Oh really?" Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I see. Well I have to go visit Tina and Mike, and get some more information about the muscial. Will you be alright here?"

 

"Of course." Kurt smiled, standing up alongside Blaine. "I'm going to check out bed bath and beyond for bedding online and maybe call my father."

 

Blaine nodded. "Sounds like a plan." He agreed, walking towards the door with his jacket on and phone and wallet in his pockets. He turned around remembering something. "By the way. My mother is visiting tomorrow."

 

"What?" Kurt shrieked. "And your just telling me now??"

 

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'll see you later. Call me if you need anything!"

 

Kurt huffed. He was such an idiot. He couldn't even tell him or warn him that his boyfriend's mother was coming? He sighed going towards his laptop, he would call his father later.

 

 

Blaine rubbed his forehead as he knocked on Tina's apartment door. "Coming!!" Tina called out, footsteps could be heard coming towards them. She yanked the door open and smiled. "Hey, come on in."

 

"Thank you." Blaine smiled walking in past her, he nodded to Mike Chang. "Hey Mike." The two men shook hands before Blaine and Tina went to the kitchen table. "Okay, so what more information is their for me?"

 

"Well, we have your schuedule, and the premire dates of the musical, and the cast list, for you too okay." Tina replied, sliding the schuedule across the table for Blaine to look at. "Practice starts at 6 and goes until 5 at night."

 

Blaine nodded sighing. "Early morning." He scratched the back of his neck. "Show me the cast list, please."

 

Tina did as requested and handed the list over letting Blaine read it. His phone rang suddenly, a loud blaring noise, as it vibrated in his pocket. Blaine pulled it out and answered. "Kurt- hey, what's up? Are you okay?"

 

"I'm sorry so bug you but I just got a call from my dad- my mom was in a car accident." Kurt sobbed into the phone. "Can you come back home? I meeting Rachel in Ohio tonight."

 

Blaine gasped. His eyes went wide. "Yes of course. I'll be their soon. Love you!" They both hung up and Blaine hurriedly explained the situation to Tina and left the house hastily. He arrived back at the apartment in record time, heading into the bedroom when he could not find Kurt anywhere else. He found him curled into a ball in the middle of the bed.

 

"I booked you a flight to Ohio without a return ticket okay? I'll pack your stuff up and send you to the airport baby!" Blaine explained, kissing his forehead as grabbed a suitcase and began packing clothes and products Kurt most likely would need.

 

"A toddler." Kurt whispered sitting himself up and facing Blaine. "Their was a toddler in the car."

 

"What?"

 

"They did a DNA test on the toddler and Elizabeth, and my mother had a baby-" Kurt choked up, sniffling tears slipping down his cheeks. Blaine frowned. He swiped his thumb across his cheeks clearing away the salty tears.

 

"I'm so sorry this happened to you. But you need to get to Ohio so you do not miss your flight, okay?" Blaine instructed him. Kurt nodded in agreement, as Blaine drove him to the airport. Kurt got hurried in through the back in privacy, Blaine followed behind until he was unable too follow anymore. He waved Kurt goodbye, not knowing when he would see him next. And the singer just turned back around and drove himself back home. He liked having quiet nights sometimes, and it seemed it was becoming less often everytime.

 

 

Elite Magazine

 

Blaine Anderson spotted in New York?? The singer was spotted rushing down New York streets, why was he hurrying, did something happen?

 

Concerns surrounding the popstar, he hasn't posted on twitter in a week despite used to being very active on twitter and instagram.

 

The singer is set to debut on broadway in West Side Story, and although it has not been released of the whole cast list it is said to be that Anderson get's very much say in who he works with.

 

_          _

 

Blaine sighed. Just another news article that made him roll his eyes, while reading it.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Blaine grinned. He stood with his team. He had just looked at the itunes charts and could not help but grin. He had hit one million downloads already, on his last new hit single. He had also released his newest music video for the latest single. He was very proud of himself. It had been a week since Kurt left to go visit Elizabeth, and in that amount of time he'd only spoken to him three times. As Kurt was in the hospital room with Rachel for the most part.

 

He really hoped Kurt finally found his dream job or career. Something that he loved and stuck with for a long time. He knew Kurt loved designing clothing, and writing for a magazine but he did not think that it was his dream, or goal in life. And with them living New York now, he hoped it had opened way more doors for them together as a couple and apart as their own individuals.

 

Blaine spent all week going to rehearsals which they had just started on Monday. Now it was Saturday and his day off. He did not entirely know what to do, since he could not remember the last time he had literally nothing to do. So he enforced himself into their office in the back of the apartment, and he buried himself by alternating betwesn songwriting, strumming on the guitar, and designing some new merchandise. He hadn't updated it in a very long, and knew pretty soon his fans would start complaining.

 

And he just could not have a bunch of hormonal girls, or boys for that matter angry at him. Believe him, it's terrifying. Blaine shivered, and pulled his guitar up on his lap, strumming a few chords lazily, smiling goofily.

It felt nice to finally have a permanent place for a long period of time.

 

Tina knocked on his door around two that afternoon with her camera, wandering into the study room. "Hey, it's time for your photoshoot for a few broadway magazines." Tina announced, tapping his shoulder.

 

Blaine groaned but nodded. "Ugh, where is it taking place?" He questioned, raising a eyebrow.

 

"Here, in your house." Tina laughed. "It's only three pictures of you in your study, working on songs, merchandise and guitar. Just be casual and normal."

 

"Casual, and normal?" Blaine laughed. "I'm anything but that."

 

"Yeah whatever. Just ignore me."

 

"So basically like every other time?"

 

"Shut up!!" Tina rolled her eyes shoving his shoulder as she tool photos while he was working on his projects. It was his free day off after all. Today and tomorrow.

 

 

                                  _               _

 

Kurt sobbed, clutching his mother's hand. "Mom!! Please don't leave us." Kurt whimpered, resting his head onto his mother's hand. "We still need you."

 

Elizabeth let her eyes close. She needed to rest, and closing her eyes felt like the best way to start, she drifted off to a magical place, it was peaceful and made you feel weightless. Kurt cried, Rachel was on the opposite side holding her hand as she let the tears pour down her cheeks.

 

"I'm sorry for your loss Mr and Mrs Hummel." The nurse solemnly said to the siblings. "She was an amazing women. And I'm said she had to leave us so soon."

 

Kurt nodded, he stood up sniffling, as he grabbed Rachel's hand and led her out of the hospital room, and down the hallway towards the cafeteria, where he called his father to come pick the pair up, and then he called Blaine.

 

"Blaine?" Kurt whimpered into the phone.

 

"Hey, are you alright? How is everything?"

 

"She's dead." Kurt sniffled. "My mommy died, and now I do not have a mother anymore."

 

"Oh god- I'm sorry Kurt. I'll fly out their tonight or tomorrow morning, I promise, okay?" Blaine replied, the singer was already starting to pack for the airport.

 

"Are you sure?" Kurt answered, his voice soft.

 

"Of course I am." Blaine promised. "I will always be their for you no matter what, okay?"

 

"Okay."

 

"I'll text you when I land, and I'll cab over to your dad's house." Blaine smiled sadly into the phone though he couldn't see him. "I love you so much."

 

"I love you too." Kurt said, before he hung up.

 

 

Blaine arrived the next morning at the Hummel doorstep, to the sight of a small little girl looking to only be about one. Blaine's eyebrows rose up to his hairline almost. "Leah!!" Kurt shouted, rushing up to the door, and picking her up, he looked up at his boyfriend. "Hi. I'm so glad you came, I really need you."

 

"I missed you." Blaine said, kissing his cheek. "How are you doing?"

 

"I'm doing as good as I can be, considering the circumstances." Kurt answered. Blaine nodded in understanding. "This is Leah. My new step sister."

 

"Oh wow." Blaine said, he pulled Kurt into a side hug, keeping an arm around his waist the whole time. He grinned when he saw Leah lean towards him. "Why hello little Leah."

 

Leah giggled blushing. She looked up at him in wonder, as she ran a hand down his light stubbled jaw. "Le" Leah looked up at him eyes full of curiosity.

 

"Kurt!! I can't find Leah anywhere." Burt called out, walking towards the front door. "Do you know where- Blaine!!" Blaine nodded appropriately at his boyfriend's father, smiling when he's pulled into a tight hug. "Good to see you." He turned to Leah. "There you are princess. We need to get your fed."

 

Kurt blushed handing her over to his father before he turned to Blaine. "Let's bring your stuff upstairs to my room." He took Blaine's head and walked up the stairs.

 

                               _                    _

 

The following week was Elizabeth's funeral, though it wasn't entirely a big one. They just had the burial of her urns into the ground at the cemetery near Lima, they had the honor speech of her life, where they talked about her history, before they went on to the slideshow. The funeral had only lasted all of thirty minutes, as only twenty people had come, including Kurt, Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt's parents. They had otped for leaving Leah in the care of Quinn.

 

By the time it was over, Kurt was anxious to leave the centre. He just wanted to go home and curl himself in a ball. But instead he went back home, and watched movies with Leah, Rachel and Quinn. Blaine had been invited out to Westerville to visit his mother since she couldn't make it out to New York the only time Blaine could make it work. So Blaine reluctantly drove out their despite not wanting too.

 

He knocked on the door. "Mom?" Blaine called out as he pushed the door open.

 

"Who is it?" Called another voice. It was most definitely not his mother's voice, nor it was his father's. Blaine walked into the kitchen, frowning when he saw a man their, dressed in a   robe, he was a priest Blaine could tell. But their was something about him that was rubbing the wrong way to Blaine. "Ahh, you must be Blaine. The gay son."

 

"Umm.... yes?" Blaine replied, furrowing his eyebrows, and pursing his lips. "Who are you?"

 

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Father John." He introduced. "I was assigned you to convert you into doing the correct thing. And stop being- gay." He spat. His eyes narrowed in on him. "Are you gay, Mr Anderson?"

 

"What the hell?" Blaine screeched, he was angry. No he was absolutely pissed off. What kind of parents did he have? He had monsters as parents. He growled. "I'll have you know that I am not fucking toy you or my parents can convert. I am a grow ass man, and I can do what I want and fuck whatever piece of ass I want." Blaine was furious now. And he wanted this man to know exactly what his thoughts were. "And guess what? I love having things shoved up my ass? I love dick, and I love dick up my ass. So maybe you'll toughen out and get more relaxed with dick up your ass too, Mr Father John.... and tell my parents, I don't want them in my life anymore."

 

Blaine proudly stomped out to his car, after he slammed the door to the house. He crammed himself into his borrowed car from Burt and drove a little ways down the highway. Before he called Cooper.

 

 

                               _                 _

 

Kurt looked over at his father. "What is going to happen with Leah?" He asked worriedly. He really did not want her to be given up for adoption.

 

Burt smiled at his worried son. God he was so caring. "I know son. This is why Carole and I would like to talk to you both." Burt announced, Rachel turned to look at her dad as well suddenly interested in the conversation. "We would like to adopt her since we do have all rights to her as of the documents, but we need confirmation on her birth certificate."

 

Kurt's eyes widened happily. "Seriously?? Oh my god. Yes please dad." Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "I was becoming worried on where she would end up." He lovingly picked his sister up, and cuddled her to his chest, before he glanced at an over excited Rachel.

 

"Oh my god, dad!! This is going to be amazing. I had always wished you guys had another kid after me." Rachel squealed excitedly. "And now i'm finally a big sister." She kneeled down in front of the young girl. "She's so cute, aren't you sweetie?" Leah grinned, clapping her hands happily.

 

Blaine trudged into the house, looking over to the right when all the noise stopped. Kurt frowned at the sight of his upset boyfriend, and handed Leah off to Burt before he stood up, and raced after him. By the time he was sitting down on the bed, Blaine was in his arms sobbing, the tears rolled through his body, as his shoulders shook.

 

"What's wrong, Blaine?" Kurt whispered brokenly. His voice cracking.

 

"My parents disowned me practically." Blaine blabbered on. "They sent a priest too the house so when I got their he was telling me about how gays were sins, and that he would convert me. I yelled that I liked dick up my ass and that he would too, and left."

 

"Oh Blaine. I'm so sorry!!"


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Before Blaine and Kurt left Burt and Carole's house, Burt had announced that him and Carole were engaged, and wanted Kurt to plan the wedding solely on what he thought they would want. Kurt had been ecstatically excited. Blaine had smiled and congratulated the couple on their engagement. They left that same night of finding out the news. Blaine had to get back for rehearsals for the next morning. Though Kurt was reluctant too leave his dad, and new step baby sister, he had too.

 

When they arrived at the airport, they ended up having to go through the back ways for employers because it was just so crowded with paparazzi and camera's that their was no way Blaine and Kurt could get through that without body guards. Tina picked them up in her car right at the exit. The couple climbed inside, Blaine in the front seat and Kurt in the back. After Blaine had loaded their luggage into the trunk.

 

"So.... I hear you have a new baby sister?" Tina questioned, looking through the rear view mirror before back onto the LA traffic.

 

"Yes. She's one right now." Kurt smiled. "She is adorable. But a lot of work."

 

Tina grinned. "Is your dad and Carole going to be taking care of her?"

 

"Yes. They want to adopt her." Kurt answered, looking out the window. "We did not miss much while we were away right?"

 

"No of course not. Well you only missed two weeks, but Blaine didn't miss rehearsal because he went on a weekend." Tina responded, smiling. "But he has to get back into that right away. Also, Kurt?"

 

"Yes, Tina?"

 

Tina bit her lip, as she pulled in front of their apartment. "I was wondering if you would design Blaine some new merchandise?"

 

"Oh yeah, of course." Kurt smiled. He was getting excited, he would have plenty of different types of things too do over the next little whole. He was glad he wouldn't be too bored for awhile. Rachel was coming out to visit Kurt sometime this coming week.

 

"Oh thank you so much!! I'll over some of the drawings and ideas, okay?" Tina replied. "I'll talk to you later. See you tomorrow morning, Blaine. Make sure you guys get some more rest."

 

"Yes mother." Blaine growled playfully. He hauled the luggage out of the car and followed behind Kurt walking up the steps, letting the suitcases drag up, hitting every single step on the way up. Kurt turned around.

 

"Seriously? Dragging them?" Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

 

"What? Why don't you try carrying these up to the house?" Blaine challenged.

 

"Fuck off." Kurt squealed, running up the rest of the way trying to get away from Blaine. Blaine was faster though, pushing Kurt inside the door, while pulling the luggage in, and kicking the door close. Blaine pressed his whole body against Kurt's as he nudged his legs apart to press a thigh between them. Kurt moaned when their cocks rubbed against each other. Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist, as his lips began kissing down his neck, letting himself suck a hickey onto his collarbone.

 

"Fuck." Kurt threw his head back, which caused Blaine to grin, and begin kissing his throat. "Bedroom. Now." Blaine smirked as Kurt tugged him along to the bedroom.

                              _                     _

 

The next day, when Kurt woke up, Blaine was already gone to work. But he did not mind one bit, he was ready for the day to start. Kurt got himself dressed and showered and ate some lunch before he got to work with the merchandise plans of clothing. Their would be buttons, or pins, t shirts, hats, sweaters, posters, Cd's, and multiple other things. Tina had already emailed over the designs for most things.

 

Lots of them just said 'Blaine Anderson' or the title of his newest song and music video. They were pretty basic which Kurt knew would disappoint a lot of fans so he went for 'go big, or go home' type phrase. Kurt had probably sat on his computer graphic designing everything before he finally pulled his sewing kit out to make some sample ones.

 

Rachel was too arrive tomorrow, she was going to leave Ohio this morning and stop by for the night and continue driving off to Los Angeles for the rest of the way. And on the weekend Blaine and Kurt were flying back to Miami to see his friends, all of them were gathering for Nick and Jeff's wedding. On the Saturday.

 

The Broadway show had decided to give the whole cast four days off before they were to resume and begin doing the actual play, which was to start in less than two weeks. Blaine had to admit that he was really nervous for his Broadway debut? Especially because he could get bad reviews because his acting was shit or something? 

 

Rachel arrived at eight o clock, Quinn was behind her smiling. "Guys!! Come on in, please." Kurt smiled, moving out of the way for the couple. "Blaine should be home real soon." 

 

"Of course. We just got in right this minute. What are you making for supper?" Kurt rolled his eyes, chuckling as he walked into the kitchen. 

 

"You shock me every time you open your mouth." Kurt responded. Rachel frowned. "Do not give me that look, Rachel Hummel!!" 

 

Rachel glared daggers at him, but Kurt just simply raised an eyebrow, and ignored her by getting the three of them all glasses of wine. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Blaine and Kurt's plane landed in Miami at 4 in the afternoon, to an overly excited Jeff. He grinned excitedly happily when he saw one of his best friends. "How does it feel to become a married man in less than two days?" Blaine questioned smirking. 

 

Jeff grinned. "Yes, definitely." Jeff squealed, hugging Kurt tightly. "I'm so glad you guys came with us to celebrate despite being so busy." 

 

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Jeff." Blaine smiled. "I mean I am your best man, and singer at the wedding, you know?" 

 

Jeff rolled his eyes and then pulled them all along towards their car after they stopped at the baggage claim, to get their suitcases. 

 

                                                                                _                       _

 

 

 

 

Jeff and Nick smiled. "I do." 

 

Nick grinned.  "I do." 

 

 

Blaine smiled. As he turned to look at his boyfriend sitting in the second row next to all of his high school friends. One day he would marry that man and be able to call him, his for the rest of his life. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Blaine went on for his third night in a row on broadway. He was electrifying, everyone had come in for his opening night, Kurt and his family and Cooper had all made the trip out to see him in West Side Story, and Blaine was thriving on stage. He had gotten many good reviews from all the magazines. The only bad review he had gotten was from three magazines, but Blaine could not care less about that.

 

Kurt smiled happily, as he stood up clapping his hands together. This was exactly what Blaine needed to boost his career, and give him that sparkle back into his eyes, and smile. And with the fans always waiting at the back door for him Blaine was happy as ever to sign all one hundred peoples autographs despite it taking longer than an hour or even two sometimes.

 

The merchandise had gone off great, and Blaine had gotten sold out within the first week, most people had boughten sweaters or shirts, which sold out the quickest. They had decided to save it up for when they wanted to move, or get married sometime. Which had turned them both into a blushing mess of limbs as they clutched to each other after that admission.

 

Blaine bowed to the audience, grinning and waving when he saw that everyone was on their feet and clapping. He didn't want to be greedy but he could not help but love the feeling of applause. His life was complete. Blaine waved one last time before he got off the stage and headed to the backstage eager to get his costume off and into his street clothes. Kurt's family was back at their apartment waiting for the couple to arrive.

 

And Blaine had to admit that he really wanted to see his family. Kurt had planned Burt and Carole's whole wedding and they had gotten married at the beginning of October in Ohio, before Blaine had gotten too busy with the broadway show. It had been a quiet, and calm wedding. Small but comfortable and full of only those who were supportive of their marriage.

 

Blaine smiled, heading out the back door, he signed and took a few pictures before he reluctantly left too the black sleek car waiting for him, and they drove off. His driver, driving and Kurt and himself in the back seat. "I cannot wait for to see your family again!!" Blaine sighed happily.

 

Kurt looked at him smiling, his eyes sparkling. "I'm so proud of you Blaine." Kurt said softly. Blaine looked over at him, blushing furiously. "And I'm so happy your happy in the broadway world and that you have that sparkle back." Blaine looked down, biting his lip. Kurt lifted his chin up and pressed a lovingly kiss on lips.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

Blaine grinned. "Now, let's go fucking party our asses off." Blaine got out of the car tugging Kurt with him. "Thank you for the ride!!" He called to his driver as he hurried them both into the apartment. He smiled when he spotted a one year Leah. "Hey sweetie!" He picked her up placing her on his hip as he walked into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of rum and coke, and Kurt a glass of wine.

 

"Juice." Leah announced proudly, tugging on Blaine's loose curls.

 

Blaine was surprised. "Of course. Right." He agreed, grabbing a sippy cup filled with orange juice from the fridge, no doubt put in their by Carole or Rachel. He handed it to her and called Kurt to come get his glass of wine. Kurt complied walking into the kitchen to grab his drink.

 

They kissed each other's cheeks before they headed back out towards the others in the living room. Tonight was going to be a great day.

 

                             

Blaine tweeted: Thank you so much for the amazing views and everything! I am so proud of this musical.

 

Blaine's twitter feed blew up with a shit load of replies, which made Blaine grin up to practically his ears. He smiled, sighing, it was the next morning and he didn't need to be back in the theater for another two hours. The magazines were tweeting like crazy.

 

Us Weekly: Blaine Anderson made debut Broadway in West Side Story, last week and has been raking up the scale of the awards and nominations.

 

People: 'Blaine Anderson has a amazed me with how well he protrays in West Side Story. Definitely something worth watching and paying for.

 

The Globe: Blaine Anderson is such a sweet person, he even signs autographs and takes pictures with fans for two hours after his shows at the back door. Definitely someone to snag young ladies.

 

Blaine blushed, as he set his phone down and rolled over to face his boyfriend too kiss his cheek. "Good morning...." Blaine whispered into his ear.

 

"Morning!!" Kurt mumbled burrowing his face into Blaine's neck.

 

"I think i'm going to come out." Blaine said into the dead silent house. "I'm gay, and I'm ready to admit that too the world."

 

Kurt gasped, sitting upright. "Really? Oh my god!! I'm so proud of you Blaine." Kurt hugged him tightly. Blaine blushed hugging him back.

 

"Soon. I will." Blaine responded. "Definitely soon."

 

Blaine grinned widely when he noticed a twitter that had him tagged in it.

 

Grammy Awards:  Blaine Anderson is nominated for Best Pop Vocal Album, Best Pop Solo Album, Best Music Video, and Best Muscial theater album, the last one being from West Side Story. Congratulations Blaine!!

 

"I got a grammy nomination." Blaine shrieked, jumping up and down. "Oh my fucking god!! Kurt!!"


	18. Chapter eighteen

Blaine had finished his broadway months at the beginning of December, and though he was sad that it ended he couldn’t help but feel relief, then him and Kurt could focus on the task at hand. Blaine was headed to the grammys tonight, Kurt was designing his suit and had practically forced him out of his sewing room. So Blaine had been stuck in the living room and kitchen by himself all afternoon.

 

Kurt didn’t emerge until 3 o clock. “Hurry and get ready. We have to be at the grammys by 4.” Kurt said, Kurt hurried off into the bedroom to change into his own suit before he went back out to fix his hair. “You look so handsome in your suit.”

 

Blaine blushed. “Thank you.” He brushed his sleeves off. “We should head to the place, with my five nominations or whatever we should get their early. Are you going to be in the backstage?”

 

Kurt nodded. “Yes, you guys are dropping me off before you hit the red carpet with Tina.”

 

Blaine nodded in understanding. “Makes sense.” Blaine smiled and walked off towards the front door. And got themselves into the black sleek car, before Blaine’s driver tore off down the street. Blaine sighed leaning back into the seat better. He hated events like these sometimes, they made him nervous. Especially tonight.

 

 

Blaine walked the red carpet, Tina trailing behind him. He waved and smiled, signing sometimes autographs and taking photos with a few fans on the way every once and awhile. He liked going at his own pace, and though their were some outlets of television networks, like Etalk, where he knew he would have to stop and have a talk with. It was the agreesive paparazzi that constantly wanted photos. He stopped and smiled for the camera man, before he continued on. Apparently this was one of the longest red carpets ever.

 

And Blaine felt very honoured to be walking it, and knowing he has a nomination for music and West Side Story. He had flown in for the day for just this event.

 

The show host talker grinned at him. “We have Blaine Anderson currently just off his broadway debut for West Side Story, and nominated for one award for Musical, and four for his music album and songs as an artist.” She replied. “So, Blaine. How does it feel to be nominated?”

 

“It feels amazing, and I’m so excited.” Blaine smiled at her. “And I can’t wait to see the results tonight.”

 

The host smiled and dismissed him so she could talk to the next celebrity. Blaine nodded his thanks and left to continue down the carpet until he was directed to the right where Tina presented his ticket and her own before they were allowed inside the actual venue part of it.

 

They were served their supper, and wine before the beginning of the show. The show started at seven tonigt, so Blaine was only a little restless thankfully. Or else surely everyone would notice and then rumors would start. Blaine’s last category was best musical theater album, and Blaine had already won in one other.

“And the nominee’s for best musical theater album, are....”

 

“Dear Evan Hansel.”

 

“West Side Story.”

 

“Hamilton.”

 

“And, Rent. Now for the grammy award winner is.... West Side Story, Blaine Anderson!!” The announcer smiled into the mircophone, clapping her hands together.

 

Blaine bit his lip, happily, and stood up heading up the stage stairs once he had made it through between the tables and chairs, too pats on the shoulders and congratulations side hugs. Blaine took the award, smiling at her. He leaned towards the mircophone. “I just would like to thank my fans, and friends and team and this whole production for always believing in me.” Blaine blushed, looking down at his feet before he looked out across the stadium.

 

“I am gay. My name is Blaine Anderson and I am gay.” Blaine shouted into the microphone. “And this is too all those kids out their who don’t feel like they can come out because their family are assholes, and to those kids who are still trying fo figure out if there gay, lesbian, straight, bisexual or anything. This is for you, too show you that nothing else matters as long as you are comfortable, and strong, and love yourself. Thank you.”

 

Blaine hurried out the backdoor of the stage, to meet with Tina, Unique, Noah, Kurt, and Santana. They could hear the roaring noise of the audience still clapping, and most likely on their feet in a standing ovation. But Blaine was not going back out there. Him and Kurt had flights booked for that night to Ohio for Christmas. Blaine had decided he wanted to be home and not have to deal with as many paparazzi.

 

They exited out of the back of the building, there was already paparazzi waiting for them, that it took both Noah and Santana to hold them back, as Kurt was hidden by a black hoodie behind Unique and Blaine. When they finally made it into the vehicle, it took off too the airport. And dropped them off in front of the front main arrival doors. Tina was coming along with the couple because she was with her family for Christmas as well, Mike flying in later.

 

Blaine breathed out a sigh as they got the luggage out and headed inside. Kurt looked at him with as much sympathy and kindness he could show. He felt bad for him. He just wanted to hold him tight and never let him go.

 

 

The trio arrived in Ohio three hours later, Burt and Carole waiting for them outside the doors. And when they arrived at Kurt’s parents house, Blaine just fell right into bed and asleep.

 

When they woke the next morning, Blaine’s phone was flooded with texts of congratulations from all their friends and a few celebrities. Tina had sent him three different links to websites about their reactions. Blaine rubbed his eyes groaning, as he clicked on the first one.

 

‘BLAINE ANDERSON: HAS A OFFICALLY COME OUT OF THE CLOSET, READ MORE.’

 

Blaine only chuckled. Making Kurt stir a little and cuddle even closer to the singer. Blaine clicked on the next one, to read the headline.

 

‘THE SINGER AND SONGWRITER: BLAINE ANDERSON IS MAKING HEADLINES AS FIRST MALE SINGER TO COME OUT IN AN ACCEPTANCE SPEECH AT THE GRAMMYS.’

 

Blaine rolled his eyes. Although he had to admit that he was surprised and also pleased with himself.

 

‘BLAINE ANDERSON HAS MADE HISTORY AND FAN SUPPORT IS POURING INTO HIS COMMENTS SECTION TWITTER.’

 

Blaine sighed. This Christmas was going to be great. He could tell. Kurt sent out a massive twitter thread later in the afternoon.

 

KurtHummel: Hey fans, it’s Kurt here. And guess what? Great news!! @/BlaineAnderson and I are dating. #klaine #love

 

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist. “I love you so much.” He whispered into his neck.

 

“I love you too so much.” Kurt smiled, a light blush coming onto his cheeks. Burt huffed and shook his head as he offered a happy Blaine a mug of coffee. Kurt sighed. Yeah. He could definitely get used to this. It was late that night when the couple were alone again.

 

“Blaine?” Kurt questioned.

 

“Yes?” Blaine asked, sitting up on his elbows looking at his boyfriend.

 

“I have you ever thought of having kids?”

 

“Uhh.... yes?” Blaine nodded. Suddenly nervous. “Why?”

 

“I think I want to have a baby with you.” Kurt bit his lip nervously.

 

Blaine looked over at him. “Oh wow.... I-I think I’d like that. But we aren’t even engaged?”

 

Kurt looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Then why don’t you put a ring on it?”


End file.
